Various systems distribute and display local content via cable television. For example, television programming providing user-relevant information presently exists in the form of national video and local information tailored for the geographical location of a local television system. Examples of local programming include, among other things, local weather programming, concert listings, theatre event listings, sports event listings and scores, traffic and advertising. In particular, weather information may be distributed to cable systems that is tailored for a particular region, city/state, ZIP code, etc.
However, much of the localized content is provided as observations, data points, measurements, or other meteorological data. For example, aspects of local weather are provided in radar maps, high and low temperatures, humidity levels, weather condition icons (e.g., sunny, cloudy, partly cloudy, partly sunny, etc.), wind speeds, textual alerts, and likelihood of precipitation that visually present factual information about the weather. While informative, this information alone does not convey how the weather will feel or affect the viewer. In other words, the viewer, after reviewing the local weather information must then determine if he or she will need a jacket or heavier coat, an umbrella or other accessory. Often, when a viewer is still unsure, he or she will just step outside to determine how the weather feels or will affect his or her day.